(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to fiber optic sensors. More specifically, it relates to sensors for the measurement of chemical concentrations of chemical hazards.
(b) Related Prior Art
There exist various sensors for detecting various chemical components.
A critical aspect of chemical compound detection is the measurement of heavy metal ions in drinking water. Heavy metal ions such as lead ions or copper ions can have deleterious effects on human health even at low concentrations. Since everyone can be affected, solutions for detection of these harmful substances should be widespread and therefore cheap to fabricate and easy to operate.
Such sensors should also have sufficient sensitivity since the substances at issue can be harmful even at very low concentrations that can be hard to detect without sophisticated equipment.